Chocolate Kisses
by rainbowcake
Summary: ONESHOT Sometimes, a word can mean one meaning but in the other way around, it can actually mean a different meaning.


_Chocolate Kisses_

The morning sunlight seeped deliberately into the entrance of the once prosperous ore mine. From there, a man exhibiting placidity stepped out, with a Lucario treading on what seemed to be the end of their rather harsh, but sedulous training in the mine. "Good job, Lucario. The training went well as usual." The man spoke softly as they headed to the house in the sight. Lucario answered with a blithe expression. For the first time in a long while, they noticed that the boat debarked by the dock. "Oh, a visitor? Must be another trainer who wants to train on this Iron Island."

A certain indigo haired girl disembarked the boat and then dashed, as in a hurry. Holding gently a Pokemon egg, she seemed to be looking for someone on this island. Not sooner after she finally saw the man with Lucario by the house, she called out his name with certainty, "Riley!"

Riley stood frozen as he just stared. Unable to walk, he simply uttered, "Dawn?" Lucario rolled eyes sardonically at its master's immobilized state.

As Dawn neared towards him, her hurried, inept footsteps faded into mere calm, rhythmical footsteps. "Good morning! Um! By the way, this Riolu egg you gave me--" She lifted up the egg to show, "I believe it will hatch in a hour or so! I want its birthplace to be this place, Iron Island." Grinning jubilantly, she patted the egg affectionately which moved a bit in response, a surefire sign that it will hatch soon.

"I see. Well then, we are about to go in," Riley said, returning to his normal self. He placed his hand on the door handle and turned it; the door opened revealing the inside of the house. "I hope you don't mind since there is not much here, but in the meantime, please enjoy your stay."

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to enjoy my stay."

So, as they entered in, Dawn decided to sit on the bed. Observing the interiors of the house she remarked, "This bed is pretty comfy!"

"Really? I don't lie on it all of the time, though." Riley replied, as he poured the tea into the cup.

"Oh... I see. But isn't this your house actually?" Dawn tilted her head, thoughtfully thinking about his statement. Lucario covered its face with a paw, suggesting that its master should have said something else. "You don't get much sleep?"

"Yes, it is just that I prefer to train more than anything else."

"But... that's awful! You might be passing out in any moment..." Dawn said in a worried tone.

Riley stooped down to take a paper bag under and promptly placed it on the table. Dawn, now bewildered, wondered about what is in the contents of the paper bag. He took one chocolate bar from the paper bag and held it for Dawn to see, "See it? This helps rejuvenate my body."

Perplexed she was, in the presence of the chocolate, "I see! I know that-- that's a Pokeshey's, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed!" Riley nodded and proceeded to hand a cup of tea to Dawn.

However, Dawn was taken aback by his question, "Do you want some _kisses_?"

That kind of question was enough to make Dawn turn beet red. She covered her face with the Riolu egg she was holding, "Um, come again?"

Riley, oblivious to what he is saying, repeated it for Dawn, "Eh, okay. Do you want_ kisses_?" Lucario snickered in the background.

Dawn answered with a reluctant nod. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she waited, expecting a certain thing from Riley himself. As he went and returned with a pack of Pokeshey's Chocolate Kisses, he became purely confused at the expression Dawn was making.

"Um, Dawn, here, the chocolate kisses...." He took her delicate hand and tossed some chocolate kisses onto the palm.

She opened her eyes to see that Riley actually meant the chocolate kisses, not the real thing itself. Feeling a bit disappointed, she muttered, "Thanks."

Riley smiled with sparkles surrounding happily around him. Lucario sighed at its master's obliviousness.

"Um! I'll be going!" Dawn stood up and headed for the door, but her wrist was swiftly grabbed by Riley.

"Wait, didn't you say you were going to stay here for at least an hour for the Riolu egg to hatch?" Riley pointed out the obvious, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn looked away, blushing, "Well... I would love to stay, but I have decided that I will be going."

"Hmm..." Riley realized his foolishness a while ago as he glanced at chocolate kisses still held in her hand. He smiled voluntarily as he whispered in a gentle tone, "Oh, Dawn." He closed his eyes and leaned down, promptly stealing a kiss from Dawn's. Her blush-o-meter has went up high to the maximum, and in the background, Lucario's onyx aura sensors stood up emphasizing its shock.

"Wha!" Dawn backed away, her face completely one hundred percent red.

Before further questions can be asked, Riley answered with a chuckle, "Because you allowed me kisses, so I can't exactly go back on my word, can I?"

Upon hearing that, Dawn blushed more madly than before, so much that the heat rising up inside her caused the Riolu egg to hatch earlier than the said time.

----

Author's Note:

This fanfic is purely dedicated for a fellow Ironwillshipper, Aoi Kitsune!

Critiques/reviews appeciated.

_Pokeshey's_ - An intended pun on the famous chocolate company, Hershey's

_Kisses_ - It's in a shape of a tear drop, but its bottom is flat. Hershey's does have this kind of chocolate that is named Chocolate Kisses. However, when Dawn mentioned Pokeshey's name, Riley assumed that she knew all kinds of chocolates that Hershey's made (dark, white, original, kisses, etc) so he felt no need to add Chocolate next to kisses. That's why he said _kisses_ instead of _chocolate kisses_.


End file.
